


Where's My Chapstick?

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm trans, M/M, Not stated that the reader is trans in the Fic but like, chapstick, put it back after you're done using it!, reader is kind of irritated at his boyfriends stealing his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse irritate their boyfriend by borrowing his chapstick and not putting it back after they're done using it.So now he has to track down his boyfriends since they won't buy their own goddamn chapstick.Written because author is bored and felt like it.





	

He rifled through his things, brow furrowed as he searched fruitlessly.

He could find it.

Mouth twisting into a frown, he took long strides out of his room.

Perhaps one of his boyfriends could help him.

He came across Hanzo first, since the archer could often be found training around this time.

"Hey, Hanzo? Have you seen my chapstick? I can't find it." He asked.

Hanzo paused, tense.

"No..." Hanzo answered, letting an arrow loose.

His boyfriend frowned, knowing that he was lying.

"You were using it again, weren't you? I don't really mind, but like? Where did you put it?" He questioned again, arms crossed in an attempt to look disapproving and serious.

"Ask Jesse, he might know." Was Hanzo's only answer, his poker face about as flawless as always, though there was a smirk playing on his lips which, thanks to the chapstick he borrowed, were soft and smooth.

"Him too?! You two really need to get your own and stop borrowing mine all the time." He grumbled.

Hanzo chuckled, letting another arrow loose to find its mark.

"You said you didn't mind." He reminded.

His boyfriend glared, but there was no heat to it.

"Yeah, the germs I don't mind. I do mind not being able to find it though." He huffed, mildly irritated.

Hanzo chuckled again, putting his bow down for a moment to pull him into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." He relented, hugging him back. "Now, I'm going to go track down our cowboy, and see if he has my chapstick." 

Hanzo wished him good luck, still smirking, before going back to training, leaving his boyfriend to go search for their cowboy, and his chapstick.

He finally found the cowboy lounging on a sofa, watching TV.

"Jesse! Where's my chapstick?" He asked the cowboy, arms crossed.

The cowboy grinned, and beckoned him closer.

He complied, though not without a huff of annoyance, which was soon muffled once Jesse locked lips with him.

Lips that were glossed over with chapstick.

His chapstick.

He pulled back, glaring.

"So you DO have it! Hand it over, vaquero." He demanded, hand out.

Jesse laughed, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the small tube and place it into his hand.

"You should get a nicer flavor though." Jesse commented. "Like cherry or something. This stuff tastes like medicine."

"It's medicated chapstick for chapped lips! And get your own if you're complaining!" He shot back, pulling off the cap to apply it onto his lips.

Jesse only laughed harder.


End file.
